<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life After Us: The Heir Apparent by Gamer_Reader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525161">Life After Us: The Heir Apparent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_Reader/pseuds/Gamer_Reader'>Gamer_Reader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choices: BloodBound [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodbound (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon Lesbian Character, Children, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Marriage, Past Character Death, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_Reader/pseuds/Gamer_Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So since Bloodbound has ended, i'll be making my own continuation of my own BB4 whether or not it will ever come back or not. We all know MC and Kamilah are now married and living together in tapestry scene. Now what will be in store for the couple along with moving into a new era? What will they do next? What's gonna happen for the world?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound), Kamilah Sayeed/Samantha Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choices: BloodBound [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Welcome to a New Age"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone i'm back to writing again sorry for you guys waiting. I hope you enjoy this series</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over a year now, the “new era” of the 2 worlds of Light and Dark in New York, humans and vampires living in peace and prosperity together. Brightly glimmers by the Starry skies above them all as folks seemingly caught up with normal busy lifestyles and duties productively, doing what many people do routinely. Whether it’s working in their careers for the economy and themselves, having time for fun in their lives or just whatever their heart desires. The building off in the dark or on by illuminating lights from their electricity and moonlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> In one  of those tallest buildings around New York , Ahmanet Financial remains successful and is in work of embracing new financial strategies, innovation techniques to be more efficient, defendable, reliable, and providing reasonable financial loans and services , even though the founder and solely owner of the successful financial company Kamilah Sayeed retired from public life for a while, privately she stayed as the CEO, and she politely declined to do interviews and public appearances however the owner of the company appointed someone as her new chief operating officer to handle the business  and is incharge of the finance operations, keeping the business running smoothly with a huge supportive and incredibly reliable financial team rallying behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman in a navy blue business suit with eye glasses approaches the COO, breathing heavily after walking in a rush with a shoulder bag and a tablet in hand, “I apologize for being a bit late. Little traffic...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, no worries Miss Smith… You've been working here for a while now as executive assistant. I’ll let you be this once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young mortal straightens her jacket, waving a hand,unaware who’s this beautiful young woman in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much… And please, call me Deborah. You've been really kind since I joined the company.” A warm smile forms on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The COO gives a small chuckle, “I do what I can, making exceptions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deborah’s expression changes, “Can I least take you for coffee later, the least I can do to show my appreciation .” A blush spread on her face, a shy expression visible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Is this a date? I.. If so… I can’t accept” knowing this woman probably not aware of her marriage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young mortal’s eyes widen, fluster in embarrassment, “Oh I… Oh god I’m sorry, you know I figure a beautiful young woman like you is taken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flashing a wide smile ...“Ah, well married actually….” Lifting her hand  up, a ring with huge diamonds around her ring finger, shining over by the light. “ Oh call me Samantha...Hmmm actually I’m not just Samantha Sayeed.” The bloodkeeper proudly declares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re married to Kamilah Sayeed aren’t you? CEO of this company. It makes more sense now. I apologize for being too forward. I should’ve known Sayeed wasn’t actually your birth last name.” The Younger woman’s expression surprised Samantha for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha gives out her hand in front of them, “No worries, we can go as friends. I am not free though this week. I do have to see my wife and also discuss with her about our weekly reports. My wife is a perfectionist and passionate about her business though she rarely comes in this building she still oversees every detail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Can we rain check?”  She makes a suggestion with the worker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deborah takes the hand with a gentle shake, “Of course! That's good with me. Also congrats for your marriage. I do hope for long years of happiness for you and Miss Kamilah Sayeed .” She responds before letting go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Vampire COO gives a nod, “Thank you very much. Now before I take my leave, have you checked in with our resources available?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, yes. I got you the report and documents you asked  for.” The Mortal takes out papers from her folder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’ll take it from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before Deborah leaves she reminds Samantha about the business proposal from the Japanese Company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Alright ! Oh Deborah I will be at my office and bring that business offer and proposal document with you when you come up at my office later.  I need to see that business offer and read the proposal. We will see what we can do with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Deborah put one in mind ...You need to send a memo for a meeting to all the heads of every department today. We need to go through their marketing strategic plans in my office today as well . I always want to make sure that our company is ahead all the time with our competitors, especially the closest one, the Manor Financial company. “ The young vampire said with determination in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yes as soon as possible, Mrs. Sayeed I will send a memo to all the heads of every department ...get them  ready for a meeting and we will all see you later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Thanks Miss Deborah!, The COO smiles back at her assistant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Currently at Ahmanet Financial Building</b>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Deborah leaves, Samantha's phone rings and Adrian Raines’s name  appears on the screen. And she picks up her phone and holds up near her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Hello Mr. Senator! What a pleasant surprise!. What do I owe the pleasure Mr. Senator?” Samantha happily asked the hottest vampire senator in the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire senator was thrilled with excitement talking to his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Hmmm the pleasure is mine Samantha btw How are you guys doing lately? Adrian asked the young COO. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Well … we are doing really pretty good… learning so many things especially handling and operating the company as you know Kamilah is now busy with something that she is passionate about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha heard Adrian laugh on the opposite line when she mentioned the last part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “ Speaking of your passionate wife I called her a while ago  before giving you a call and I told her our intention to meet up with you guys later for dinner and catching up with one another you know… and I can tell your very passionate wife wasn’t pleased of my call cos she was about to start of her work in her rooftop garden. So I basically disturbed her precious moments.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young blood laughs at Adrian.</span>
  <span>“ Yeah… I thought you know my wife so well and that her being a passionate gardener doesn’t come as a huge surprise to you at all  Mr. Senator.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian chips in. “ That's exactly how I thought that I know Kamilah really well but still it was quite surprising to me knowing how passionate she is to be a gardener “. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… That’s my wife… she has been a nomarch, a queen, warrior, and a CEO for thousands of years but then being a gardener where she finds her comfort  and being a wife makes her the happiest. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’ve never seen her so happy like this…and I know Samantha you’re the reason why my blood sister is very happy and feeling alive once again. Thank you for making her the happiest woman." Adrian alluding to the younger vampire’s  effect on Kamilah’s life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Adrian, she is the most amazing person in my life… I will do everything to deserve her in my life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you are  absolutely amazing my friend… you died for us and you saved us against Rheya … the most important part was you saved the entire human race… we are grateful to you Samantha…we will never forget that ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am grateful to all of you Adrian… I can’t be where I am today if not for you who hired me to be your assistant”   the bloodkeeper reminiscing about the day that changed her life completely and laughs a bit realizing their conversation is getting sappy…” Ummm... my former boss I hate to say this but…  I need to do something right now… so as much as I love this sappy conversation I am afraid I need to cut you off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure not a problem I’m sorry I know you’re busy too ...see you later then Samantha.” Adrian hangs up the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young gorgeous COO presses the intercom. “ Miss Deborah, has everyone already in the conference room? We need to discuss the business proposal from Nakamura Corporation in Japan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Oh yes Mrs. Sayeed I am about to inform you that they are all here . Umm anything else I can do for you before I tell the people from the management team and marketing department.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Oh awesome Miss Deborah and thank you!... tell them I will be there now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Okay Mrs. Sayeed noted. Umm, anything else Miss Sayeed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Well nothing at this moment, see you there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha shifted her attention to a folder containing Nakamura Corporation business proposal for the Ahmanet financial… reading the business proposal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nakamura Corporation is proposing a partnership… Ahmanet-Nakamura Financial ( ANF) is  a comprehensive financial planning and estate planning consultancy. Ahmanet- Nakamura Financial services are comprehensive in terms of offered products such as mutual funds, equities, estate planning and depth of research.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm this is a promising business but I need to discuss this with Kamilah and with the whole team in the company . our financial management department and the marketing team as well as the research team to conduct a thorough study about this proposal and I will talk to company legal teams and consultants too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes all the members from different departments arrived in the conference room and took their respective chairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The COO with a confident look took her seat at the center of a long conference table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Well thank you ladies and gentlemen for taking your time to be here in our meeting…our agenda today for this meeting is about a new offer or shall I say a business proposal to our company. I would like to begin by saying that early this week our company received a business proposal from Nakamura Corporation of Japan. they are inclined to a partnership and this business proposal is a possible merging of two companies and offering an opportunity for our  company to branch out in Japan and establish a financial business which offers financial services such as mutual funds, equities, estate planning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young COO briefly discussed the summary of the business proposal from the Japanese company and surveying her teams’ initial reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone is looking at the COO like they are seeing a goddess talking right in front of their eyes and being serenaded by the enchanting voice as she talks to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then one by one given their nods and echoes..“ Hear ! hear ! Miss Sayeed..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ So I am requesting these management teams and marketing financial departments along with our research team and analytic department and legal department to conduct a thorough study and research on every detail being proposed and provided by NC.You all being task to do your job effectively and I expect a comprehensive report from all of you before we will present this business proposal to our board of directors and to the sole owner and founder of this company for approval . As you know our CEO  Miss Sayeed is passionate about every detail of her company.. Everyone here in this company works for my wife for a very long period of time and you all know her as a hardworking CEO and she is greatly appreciative of perfection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will do our best to give you an extensive knowledge of the pros and cons of the NC’s business proposal to us.” The research department representative  gave assurance to the COO. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Expect us to provide every detail you need in an appropriate period of time the soonest… and in terms of the company’s objectives and their mission.. their executive summary and what are the key to success in this business especially in Japan and what products this company will offer and services.And also we need to ensure the effectiveness of the management team that we will be working with in Japan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Management Department people get on board too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, as the marketing analyses, financial plan, funding needed and forecast of possible income and cash flow.The marketing  and analytics department swear to do their job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young blood is satisfied with the reactions she gets from her workers… but then she remembers something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Umm… team I want all to remember this when we are analyzing this business proposal.. kindly bear in your brilliant minds that we need to make sure that this business proposal is in line with our company’s vision and mission.. and I want all of you to make sure that we could get an opportunity to back give to society in Japan as well…not only we are just thinking about profit…we need to make sure that we are helping people. So your focus not only covers how our company will benefit from this partnership but most importantly how we can make a difference by putting projects to help the poor community as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Well Mrs. Sayeed we make sure we will tackle everything you want us to consider. One man assured Samantha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Oh that’s great then, seems everyone is on board with this one… but before I will dismiss all of you. I am giving everyone a one week deadline to submit all needed information to Miss Deborah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yes Mrs. Sayeed we will follow the deadline, everything will be available for you before the deadline.” The whole team promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young COO of the Ahmanet Financial flashes her winsome smile to everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ So I guess we are all on this together as a team… let’s call this meeting adjourned.Now, you can all go back to your respective department. “ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Earlier in The Sayeed NY Penthouse</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Early in the evening at the rooftop of a stunning over looking penthouse embarks a small beautiful garden planted with varieties of flowering plants, flowers with different colors, some of them were climbers, bulbs, and perennials dancing in the moonlight and mesmerized by the amazing scent of a  sweet fragrance coming from the fresh flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A  gorgeous woman with elegance happily taking care of the garden serenaded by the sound of the chirping birds like sparrow and pigeons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah Sayeed, a billionaire CEO enjoying the moment  and was amazed by the view of her beautiful little garden. She finds her rooftop garden the best place in the house .As it is the only place she greatly considered as her sanctuary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the middle of the garden there are benches  made of wood where you can sit, a perfect place to rest your tired legs while smelling the scent of various flowers . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is simply a small paradise. As she loves taking care of the garden. Kamilah single handedly picks what flowers and plants she wants in her garden and she always tries new things in the garden. She bought some new varieties of flowers and did the cutting and grooming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah as a perfectionist and nature lover she wants everything in her garden to have her personality reflected in every corner of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kamilah keeps herself busy attending her garden.. her phone rings and Adrian's name appears on the screen. She stopped putting soil on a pot and picked up her phone with a frown as she didn’t want to be disturb when she was busy at her garden unless the call was coming from her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Hello Adrian!”  uninterested and annoyed Kamilah greeted her long time close friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “ Kamilah, I am glad you picked up my call.” Adrian enthusiastically tells Kamilah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Ahh Raines you know it’s barely early in the evening and you know where I am at this moment? I have just started planting my flowers … so you make sure Raines that  this conversation is necessary for you to interrupt my gardening..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian laughs knowing Kamilah is annoyed at this moment since she is calling him by his last name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Well…how’s your garden doing out there?” Adrian happily asked his closest friend which made Kamilah more annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With complete annoyance Kamilah made sure that Adrian knows she is not pleased when she is busy attending her garden and someone is disrupting her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Raines you didn’t call me just for getting updates on my garden activities aren’t you?” the older vampire raised her voice with annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Ohhh  easy right there Sayeed.” The newly billionaire senator replies with amusement in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Well… Raines I don’t have time right now… so tell me what’s this call is all about?” The vampire queen sounded really bored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Actually Lily called me and asked me if we can catch up  and have dinner together later… you know for old time sake… we all got busy lately and we never have time to …. I mean catching up you know.” Adrian reminds Kamilah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Oh my God ! Adrian you can just text me or call my wife for that alright!. Now I need to get back to my garden.” Kamilah, disappointed, eager to go back to planting flowers, scolds her blood brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright! My passionate gardener friend… I will call your wife and talk to her about it…But you know Kamilah… I have known you for centuries. I know you like gardens but I didn’t think you are secretly passionate about it.” Adrian's amused look on his face  retaliated to his close friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah knows that her blood brother is probably taking great pleasure in knowing some of the things she has been passionate about when she is not caught up with work and responsibilities that she used to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Right then.. see you later..Adrian.” Kamilah immediately counters the first time elected senator friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian can’t control himself, laughs, replies Kamilah. “ Bye Kamilah!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A groan is let out from the Egyptian Vampire, “Ugh… ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of hours Samantha comes home from work and takes the elevator up and enters their luxurious living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was greeted with dim lights coming from beautiful chandeliers made of the highest quality materials. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each chandelier is built by an expert craftsman from start to finish to ensure that every single piece is perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This chandelier has Satin Gold finish and a hand applied semi-gloss finish. It offers the hue of gold with a touch of shine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truly a world class masterpiece suits her wife’s lavish lifestyle of living. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire penthouse is so peacefully quiet. But the bloodkeeper knows that her wife is probably taking solitude in her rooftop beautiful garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she is very supportive of Kamilah's passion to be a gardener. So she makes sure that her wife has plenty of time just to enjoy her quiet moment in the garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She enters their bedroom and takes a shower. And changed her clothes and got ready for their late dinner with their friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While waiting for her wife to come down from the rooftop. Samantha went to her wife’s wine and liquor rack collection and took one of the expensive bottles of wine from the vampire queen’ most expensive and rarest wine collection, the Chateau Margaux 1787. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opens the expensive wine and pour into her wine glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When suddenly Kamilah enters the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Hey there you are!” Samantha exclaims with excitement seeing her wife after a long day at work and embraces Kamilah so tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both vampires hug each other tightly and Kamilah whispers words to her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My love! I miss you … good to see you home and back in  my arms.” Then the gorgeous vampire queen acknowledges her younger wife's radiant presence and showers her with loving and hungry kisses and caressing her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that ignites the burning sensation building inside the young vampire’s body. “ Ahh Kamilah!” Samantha with a husky voice moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampires share a non-stop deep and long kiss when Samantha realizes that they need to meet up with Adrian and Lily and slowly pulls away from Kamilah’s grabbing hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Hey, we have dinner with Adrian and Lily…. right?” The bloodkeeper reminds Kamilah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The CEO with a desire expression evident on her face seems forgotten about the dinner but nods in acknowledgment to her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kamilah saw that her wife was drinking wine. Took the bottle of the expensive wine, poured one into her glass wine and without hesitation drank it at once. And looked at her wife's indulgently and chuckled … then went on giving a compliment to her wife's  brilliant taste. “ Oh did I ever tell you that you have a very brilliant taste, my love…. you definitely are…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha smiling mischievously replies. “ I believe I do… I married you… and you are stuck with me forever!.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah laughs…” Yes indeed! But you know I want to share some story about this wine … “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh interesting… I want to hear about it, my queen.” The younger vampire eyes light up with curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah continues . “ Well ...this wine  was one of the collections of none other than the Founding Father of Americans ... Thomas Jefferson  who served as the third president of the United States.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ He was a huge collector of wine?... The COO of Ahmanet Financial  sounds totally surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah in a very good mood happily smiles at her beautiful wife indulgently before she opens her mouth to continue. “ Here’s the thing.. He got his initials attached on this bottle of wine…” holding the bottle of wine in front her and passed it to her wife to see..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha holds up the expensive bottle of wine closely and diligently examines the bottle. While the semi-retired CEO offers more information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Actually this ancient wine had a very sad end.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Say what again?” Samantha’s mouth is wide  open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ancient vampire takes a trip down memory lane to recall certain unpleasant memories in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Jefferson was a famous oenophile… a connoisseur of wines I suppose ..When he was serving as an ambassador to France, he often bought bottles from Bordeaux and Burgundy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the meantime Samantha pays close attention to her gorgeous wife recalling more details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kamilah knowing that she awaken her dearest wife attentions carries on </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ This particular bottle was owned by William Solokin who priced it at $225,000, and took it to a Four Season Hotel for a dinner to celebrate it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ What???? Kamilah how much again?” Unsurprisingly Samantha almost fell out from the chair when she heard the price </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The CEO catches and balances her wife preventing her from falling out of the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young blood asked her wife once again. “Say it again please… how much?.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The CEO shook her head. “ You heard me my love ain’t you? Kamilah asked her </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I absolutely heard you but I want to make sure that I did hear it right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gardener vampire went to talk with but didn’t hesitate to hide her amusement of her wife's reaction. “ As I mentioned it was $225,000 right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bloodkeeper nods in agreement. Then Kamilah recounts the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Okay I said earlier there was a gathering for a certain celebration in that four season hotel…in that particular day  everyone especially the front of the house people were busy and a waiter bumped against the table by accident, making the bottle shatter to bits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Samantha exclaims loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah chortled at her own wife's reaction. Keeps on talking about the story. “ Although the insurance company paid him out, Solokin will probably never be able to get over the loss of a wine like that which he was unable to taste even a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Wow… that was an interesting anecdote my love…I want to hear more stories from you next time and for now…. hmmm I think it’s time for you to get a shower and change your clothes. We still have dinner to attend. Samantha sounds grateful to her wife for sharing the short story, tells her and gives Kamilah a parting kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Okay my love… I will… right now enjoy this wine for yourself I guess.” Touches her beautiful wife’s cheeks with her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then staring onto her wife’s dark brown eyes with too much adoration reflecting on her eyes the senior vampire opens her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ My love, you look radiantly beautiful tonight with this dress suits you perfectly .” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha pleased  with her wife’s genuine compliment … dishes a huge smile on her face and playfully shoving Kamilah away.“ Thanks for making me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world but my love ...you need to go. NOW!” The COO gave orders to her equally beautiful wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah plastered with an impish look obediently follows the order from her wife and leaves the younger vampire alone and  goes to their master’s bedroom for a quick shower and getting herself ready for dinner with close friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she’s done, wearing formal wear that made Samantha for a moment in awe. “Have I ever mentioned how beautiful you look in such outfits?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do on some occasions, even for you Darling.” Kamilah responds with a grin before her and the vampire bloodkeeper go hand in hand to go in their vehicle that picks them up and goes to the restaurant where they’ll meet Adrian and Lily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride is smooth and despite it was just minutes, the couple had their usual enjoyment of each other's company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrive, going inside the luxurious building, not very tall, but is a very wide one. A band playing, many waiters doing their service for their assigned tables, one of the tables that the couple have their focus on when they notice a caucasian man in dark formal suit and a nerdy, purple hair girl in glasses who has a formal dress on. Their table already had glasses filled with red wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you two made it.” Adrian gets up from his seat, a warm smile at the married couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha is the first to hug him, “Hey to you Mr Senator Raines!” She responds with a large grin. “You finally have time away from politics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Politics fills up your schedule.” The caucasian vampire responds before his attention on Kamilah. “Hey to you Kamilah.” He then gives a hug to his blood sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah gives out a smirk before hugging back, “Hello to you too brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily is the next to get off her seat, “Took you long enough… Oh wait I shouldn’t be surprised we have to wait long for you two.” She states that made Samantha fluster in what she’s implying to and Kamilah giving her a short glare. ”Heh, but no worries. Two of my favorite people are here and that's what matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah rolls her eyes and Samantha sighs in relief before they hug the purple haired vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone takes a seat, a waiter pouring wine for the married couple in their glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you two doing these past months?” Adrian is the first to start the conversation, asking the Sayeed couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha gives a bright smile, a small chuckle escapes her, “We’re good. Me as Kamilah’s COO in Ahmanet Financial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The flowers in the garden are growing quite nicely.” The Egyptian Vampire nods with pride, “I take my passion very serious as you all know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But overall for us…. I’m happy with her...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am Overjoyed knowing I have Samantha in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily’s curiosity already flares, shown in her expression when she wants to talk to the couple about them, “You guys are like what many couples do. Since now you guys are married and living together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian nods in agreement, a smirk forms on his mouth, “And we know our lovely Kamilah has finally been doing her passion of having her own garden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s next?… Children?” Lily asks with a smug grin on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah merely chokes from her drink and Samantha’s face spreads of fluster, both of their eyes widen from the one word, ‘Children.’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Show and Tell Me Where your Love Lies"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I took a while longer than I thought because of Online meetings for school, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and future ones!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> A week later, At Kamilah’s Rooftop Garden. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saturday in a quiet evening Kamilah sits on the bench quietly watching the moon slowly glimmer over the skyline illuminating throughout the garden with a golden glow and full splendor flowers dancing in the sound of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire queen delights as the sight of a gorgeous lady standing near the garden entrance , she gets up from the bench and offers an adoring smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Hello, my love!! “ Kamilah holds her wife’s arm gently  as she pulls her closer to see the blooming flowers and plants in the garden. She is greatly pleased by the young vampire's rare appearance in her garden as the latter is so busy with her duties and responsibilities as a new COO of Ahmanet Financial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha with a grinning smile plays across her face, puts her arms around Kamilah’s waistline bringing her closer and gives her a long and deep kiss.  “ Hey sorry I can’t wait for you to come down so I am here to fetch my queen. I’ve missed you today!.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ancient vampire dishing a lovely smile and excited to see her wife. Caressing gently the cheek of the bloodkeeper.“No need to apologize, my garden is giving me a sense  of happiness and peaceful feeling but I would love to have you in my sight every second .. As you know my garden comes second and my wife comes first before anything else… I am the happiest when I am with you. I love you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha hugs her wife and whispers. “ I love you too Kamilah… so much…come on let’s eat our dinner !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Not so fast my love!.” Kamilah ushers the young vampire to let her see her flowers and plants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ See ? They’re beautiful aren’t they? Kamilah asks Samantha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Indeed they’re… so lovely.” The bloodkeeper agrees with her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ They are beautiful and lovely  … just like my eternal love for you Samantha… This love I feel for you is an intense feeling of deep affection. But this love of mine  won’t grow without a nurturing heart, so did my affection to my flowers and plants. They won’t grow like these if I didn’t nurture them the way I nurture our love for each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Is that so?” Samantha playfully asks Kamilah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Believe me it is ! “ The passionate vampire beaming with confidence tossing some gardening tools to her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Come on here! It’s time to make your hands dirty..grab some tools and help me plant some of them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Ehhh!!! I don’t have a green thumb…I might not be successful planting these seeds…” The young vampire with a worried face concedes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ No!... give it a try!” Kamilah trying to convince her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Okay… I would try but don’t tell me I didn’t warn you !” Samantha reminds her wife and walks a few steps away from Kamilah and gets the tools she needs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Just observe and follow me my love!” The queen sounded so confident assures  her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Right so… let’s do this !” With brows furrowed the young COO obediently followed her wife’s instructions how to plant the seeds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two women are busy digging and putting soils inside the pots and planting the seeds while  Kamilah’s incharge of giving her wife a step by step tutorial on how to plant using seeds in the soil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ That’s it my love...you are doing good not bad for beginners I should say. You are a fast learner.. You should be proud of yourself!” A huge smile illuminating on her face complimenting her beautiful wife's effort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bloodkeeper beaming with some sort of pride displayed on her face ...gaze at her ancient vampire wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “ Not quite like you my queen… everything you do seems like perfection...I really stop thinking what else  my talented wife can’t do without perfection..” Samantha being amazed by the vampire queen’s immense hidden talent all over  again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Well…I should have immeasurable talents I suppose..considering how long I’ve been living in this world my love..” Kamilah showing a broad face with smiling eyes glowing across her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young blood with a mischievous grin...grabs some soil and hides it behind her back and cuts the distance between her wife and rubs in on Kamilah’s face…and runs in a circle inside the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ What the hell ????” Kamilah’s caught by surprise and unprepared.. Didn’t miss any seconds in a flash launches an efficient move to chase her wife but the young vampire is displaying her sleek moves  effortlessly through the air...the two vampires are like meteors dancing in the air…The older vampire having plenty of tricks under her sleeves in flash like a thunder capture the younger vampire in the air and wrapping her arms around her wife’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Not so fast my love”. The ancient vampire turns her wife facing towards her and crashes her lips with intense kisses long and deep ...both are fainting and breathless when leaving each other lips. But they didn’t stop there… Kamilah holds her wife’s shoulder and kisses her jaw all the way to her neck that sends  the young bloodkeeper into shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too much sensation start to build among the two vampires oblivious around their surroundings. Hands are busy with each other pulling each other closer. When suddenly Samantha’s phone dings , that disrupted the intimate moment of two vampires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah with an annoyance stopped kissing and touching her wife. The COO vampire picks up her phone and Lily’s name appears on the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ It’s Lily… she sent a picture.” The new blood swipes her phone and sees the picture Lily just sent to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ What???? How the hell did she get our picture kissing in the garden?” Samantha blankly asks Kamilah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ What picture ?” Kamilah with furrowed brows asks Samantha back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here look at this Lily just sent this to me..The bloodkeeper passed her phone to Kamilah and the vampire scanned the picture… Ushered her wife out of the garden..they took the elevator going back to their living room as the door opened Kamilah yelled .. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Inside the Sayeed Penthouse </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lily!!!! Get your  face out in my house now! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With confused looks Samantha stares  at her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily is here in our house?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple hair vampire appears behind the utility’s room apologetic vibe in her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Sorry granny !   I didn’t mean to pry ...it was just someone like an ancient grouchy vamp told me…  to come and run a security check to her luxurious penthouse’s security system..and it so happened it took for me a long time to make sure everything is running smoothly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah showing frustration touched the bridge of her nose glared  at Lily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Right so! But I figured you were supposed to have done that by this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Don’t worry Granny I am out of way now! ... Lily sprinting towards the main door… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha amused by the gamer vampire’s reaction. “Lil,wait! The bloodkeeper trying to stop her bestie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Bye Sammie!! See soon.” Lily bid goodbye to her vampire bestie that leaves the couple shaking their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I stopped trying to understand Lily since she put up the thing… whatever it was.” Kamilah remembered something but she couldn’t, rolling her eyes from the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Oh! The fangbook App!... Lily put up for vampires..” Samantha reminds her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Whatever that nonsense Lily invented I couldn’t care less.”  Kamilah rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young vampire embraces her wife Kamilah 's expression softens, lifts up Samantha’s chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I actually have a plan tonight for us. I want to cook our dinner. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Oh you do? Perfect, I'm starving Kamilah.I can’t wait for the dinner. The younger vampire was eagerly excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ So eager, aren’t you ? Kamilah teasing her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Egyptian vampire went to their lavish kitchen and started prepping all the ingredients and kitchen tools she needs to make for their dinner and the bloodkeeper decided to stay right beside her equally gorgeous wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Is this the first time you will cook babe?” Samantha casually asks the older vampire cos you look like you have been doing this before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Maybe my first for a very long long time my love. I’ve not been in the kitchen for centuries.” the CEO tells her wife while busy putting her ingredients. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what you have for our dinner then ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s braised veal shanks..I actually prepped this veal meat before you woke up today. I braised it with wine and vegetables and just put all together and it will be ready soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Is that an Egyptian food? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ No it is not!” But next time I will make you some traditional Egyptian dishes if you wish to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ That sounds good to me” The bloodkeeper nods in agreement with the older vampire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the couple wait for the dish to be ready. Kamilah asks her wife to cut some vegetables for garnishment later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ My love, do some favors for me…  Can you cut some vegetables for the garnishment?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Sure! Not a problem babe… I will get the chef knife to cut them.” The bloodkeeper moves towards their kitchen cabinet and pulls out a chef knife and a wooden cutting board to begin slicing the vegetables when she accidentally cuts one of her fingers, nearly an inch long red line. “Ouch! Ugh, I cut myself! </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The vampire queen rushes to Samantha’s side, “Careful Samantha….” Takes a hold of her palm of Samantha’s hand, examining her index finger, “It’s not so bad…. Here, let me clean that for you.” She gives a smirk on the last response, giving it a few licks on the little, crimson droplets dripping out, making the bloodkeeper's mouth open, but finds it… </span>
  <em>
    <span>enticing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Kamilah brings the finger to her mouth, encasing the finger in her lips and Samantha seriously forgets how to breathe as she gives out a soft groan through her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Egyptian Vampire gaze becomes amorous as she sucks on the red wantonly, giving her her most drop dead stare. It is quite literally one of the hottest things she has ever done for the young vampire, and her heart starts beating rapidly, in her own thoughts dominated with the desire of needing to feel her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah puckers her lips and dragged the fingers out slowly, letting out a content "Ah," once they were free. “Delicious...” Her eyes flicker of red with a wolfish grin playing on her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha can't stand it any longer and loops her free hand around her neck to pull her into a passionate kiss. She moans as he can not only taste her mouth, but the evidence of Kamilah desire for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah smiled at the soothing, wet feeling of her luscious lips she loved so much. The Bloodqueen brings her closer by a hand on the vampire pup, their chests are mashed together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately Kamilah lifted her wife and carried her to their bed. Both stumble in the bed and let what their bodies desire, losing themselves to each other. Samantha’s moaning gets louder echoing inside the room as she screams,“ Oh my god!” she </span>
  <span>gasps as the pleasure rushed through her body in a release that made her head spin. The ecstasy filled her so completely that she wouldn't have been surprised if her body had come apart at the seams. It was almost too much and she yelled Kamilah's name as she trembled on the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both pairs of legs were tangled together after the trembling ceased and her heart beat returned to a steadier, Samantha nestled against Kamilah’s chest, feeling warmth and security in her  arms. Kamilah’s right hand clasped over the newborn’s, both on top of the Bloodqueen’s chest while she lay back on a pillow against the headboard of the bed </span>
</p><p>
  <span> A warm burst of love swelled inside of Samantha’s chest, laughing to herself having a thought in her mind before starting a conversation, "Heh, you been wanting to do that haven’t you?" she asks jokingly with a grin forming on her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Senior Vampire burst out a small, short chuckle, "You know, I couldn’t resist when it comes to you…." She shifts a little and uses her thumb tracing patterns over the Bloodkeeper’s knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… How can you? Nor even me…We finally have the peace we wanted, we’ve been living together, then married, doing the hell we want…." The Bloodkeeper vampire goes on, she shakes her head, smiling at herself before continuing, as she shifts up to look at her, their clasped hands let go of each other, Samantha leaning close to her, her chin rests on Kamilah’s “I mean, how can we get tired of.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Giving her a wolfish smirk at her, implying of their intimacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah gazes at Samantha’s dark eyes, her expression showing adoration, "Nights like this makes me feel alive… But out of all, being with you… I feel at peace... " She caresses her face, her thumb stroking the Bloodkeeper’s lower lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every time you look at me like that…. I blushed and made an idiot out of myself." Samantha jokes with a chuckle of embarrassment averting her eyes away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Hmm….. Sometimes your actions can be idiotic..." Kamilah’s hand drifted up and she ran her fingers through her hair as she added, " But, " She shows a soft look and raised her head to make Samantha look at her, smiling down into her beautiful face. "Adrian, Lily…. And you the most...You’re all I need… For I am Bound to you… Forever will be mine and I am forever yours...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re all I need</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That line made Samantha remember, reminisce about what Lily said about a week ago. 'children.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You alright?" The Bloodqueen asks, after her expression changes to confusion on Samantha’s sudden moment of silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bloodkeeper vampire shakes her head out of her cloudy mind, "Yeah I'm good…. I actually have been thinking a lot lately… I wanted to talk to you about something." Worry immediately crossed Kamilah’s face, Samantha quickly added, "it's nothing bad! I just…. Hope it won’t be to you." Samantha laughs nervously and she visibly calmed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah of course... You know you can talk to me. What’s on your mind darling?" Kamilah gives out a gentle nod, a small smile plays on her lips, giving Samantha some reassurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just.. I see me and you lasting, you know forever. I’m sure no doubt you think so too, but….  Having children, do you see that in the future?" Samantha’s heart was hammering in her chest after even saying the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Egyptian Vampire takes a breath like giving herself a moment and she carefully tries to find words to answer, "I have no doubt you're the one that I wanna spend the rest of my immortal life with.." Kamilah replies with no hesitation, making Samantha’s nerves disappear for all of five seconds before she spoke again, "but, whenever I've thought about the future I've never imagined myself as a mother.." Kamilah responds, averting her eyes away for a moment, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never want kids? Ever? What if I want them?" The Newborn Vampire asks, voice coming out a bit fearful, a little shaky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ancient vampire feels like having butterflies in her stomach. "Why are we talking about this now?" Kamilah said, taken aback at Samantha’s tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I want kids, Kamilah.” Samantha blurts out before adding, “ I think we should start actually trying to make a family for us and for the next generation especially for our family… It.. It would also be good for you. Like… What if something happens to us also? Someone should take care of Ahmanet. Take your place, like… an heir. I don’t think it can be anyone Kamilah...."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The senior vampire shakes her head,“Samantha…. I don’t know… I… I don’t hate...children… I just never thought, nor having plans of building a family of my own like Adrian once had… I’m not sure if I can even be good at it....I will give you whatever you want but I am not certain of this one.. You know I love what we have right now and let’s not complicate things by having children and besides I don’t really care if one day all these wealth we have will go to charities. I already put that on my will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha’s rooted to the spot mouth open wide. “ Kamilah I can’t believe I’m hearing this!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you acting surprised about this? You know me… I have been living by myself for centuries.. Can’t we drop this subject now? I am not changing my mind Samantha.” Kamilah mentions to her wife, grabs her robe and puts it on and walks towards the liquor cabinet and pour herself some drinks. Looking disappointed evident on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha jumps out of the bed to put her clothes on, rushes out from their bedroom looking upset, passes Kamilah without saying any words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Wait! Where are you going? Why are you wearing those clothes … Are you going somewhere ?” The blood queen asks her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ It’s none of your business!”  Her wife yells out to Kamilah, like her emotions are finally being let out after bottling it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire queen shaking her head looking at her wife, “ So, are we seriously doing this?” Kamilah, still in her composed behavior , asks Samantha.But the young blood hears nothing, she grabs her keys and shuts the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Stubborn Woman!” the vampire queen with frustration murmuring to herself. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay safe out there during this COVID 19 Crisis!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "It's Up to You and It's Up to Me"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im so sorry guys for taking so long since several have messaged me about ch 3, so here it is! I'm soon gonna have exams but im already in works of ch 4 and 5 so please be patient with me. I will post 4 this week or next weekend. Hope You enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kamilah wastes no time changing her clothes before following her wife thinking her wife must be going to Lily’s apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha being emotional drives around the city not sure where to go. She dialled Lily’s number. Her bestie picks up the phone and sees Samantha’s on the screen.The purple haired vampire happily  answered the call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there Miss Bigtime COO, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there’s a few seconds of silence then Lily hears sobbing on the other line.  Samantha's sniffing her noise and opens her mouth to say something, sadness is evident in her voice gives Lily the idea that her best friend may be crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Hey! Are you okay? You’re crying? What happened? Where are you?” Lily sounds very concerned, asks her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lil, are you doing something right now...ummm are you free tonight? “ The bloodkeeper asks Lily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I was about to play my video games right now… but I know you need me… so you want to come and visit me and talk things out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Lil, but maybe we can just meet up somewhere Kamilah knows your apartment and she probably follows me in there. I don’t want to see her right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Wait! Hold on… you said you don’t want to see your gorgeous wife? Are you out of your mind girl? That’s Kamilah Sayeed…stunningly beautiful and a CEO billionaire humans and vampires want to be with her.. and you are the luckiest vampire ever in the history to make Kamilah  a wife… and here you are saying you don't want to see her ?” The gamer vampire gasps and expresses her disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know she is gorgeous and she is my wife… you don’t need to tell me twice… I will tell you later… right now tell me where to meet up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah girl deets later alright.“ Lily told Samantha to meet up in a newly upscale bar for vampires in New York.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ See you then.” Samantha hangs up the phone and drives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Kamilah drives her car roaming around on the street of New York going to Lily’s apartment. In a few minutes she arrives at Lily’s apartment and gets out of her car but she sees that her wife’s car isn’t parked anywhere in that area. She decides to dial Samantha’s phone but the bloodkeeper vampire ignores her call.The older vampire begins to lose her patience. She called Lily. The gamer picks up the phone with the loud sound in the background.Lily doesn’t need to tell Kamilah to figure out the location of the young vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Hey Kamilah!” Lily answers the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily, are you with my wife  now?” Kamilah asks Lily urgentl while Samantha mouthed words at her bestie to tell Kamilah she is not with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Ummm Kamilah ….she is… she is…” Lily stammers … words stick in her throat ...but finally she manages to finish her sentence.“ She is not with me… Yeah right Kamilah… your wife is not here with me…I thought she is with you..” Lily tries to sound convincing while talking to Kamilah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily, if I was with my wife why do I need to ask you where she is right now?  And I wasn’t just born yesterday not to figure out you are a terrible liar. Now give that pathetic phone of yours to my wife!” The CEO commands the younger vampire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the young vampire, Kamilah’s own protegee scratching her hair disagrees with her mentor and offers explanations about her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Wait… wait…what did you just say about my phone ??  my phone is not pathetic alright! I bought the most expensive and latest model  just recently, Kamilah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kamialh raises her voice  obviously with an impatient tone. “ Lily, I don’t have time to talk about your damn phone. I don’t care about it. I want to talk to my wife and give that fucking phone to her right now or else I will crash that bar myself !” The vampire queen declares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily knows not to mess with the queen and she immediately shoves her phone to Samantha.The bloodkeeper has no choice but  to answer the phone, she holds up the phone and unaware she is actually yelling at Kamilah when she talks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Kamilah stopped terrifying my best friend. You are being rude to her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Stop yelling at me then and go home!” Kamilah demanded her wife to go home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I will go home whenever I want to go home… You are not going to tell me what to do!” The emotional Samantha’s replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah obviously irritated asks her wife.” Are you openly defying me right now Samantha? Can you stop this game you are playing right now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furious, the young COO answers. “ No I am not defying you and I just want space right now. And I am not playing games with you. Let’s stop this conversation my dear wife!  I will see you later.” The bloodkeeper hangs up the phone and gives it back to Lily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gamer vampire mouth wide open can’t believe that her bestie just hung up the phone just like that to Kamilah Sayeed. “ Did I just witness that my bestie just hung up a phone to the most powerful ancient vampire queen ...OMG!! no one does that to the CEO girl only you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha, obviously feeling emotional, isn't capable of thinking the right way to deal with her wife. “ I am just feeling angry and disappointed right now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ We are here for like a few minutes you can tell me now what happened why are you acting like that towards your gorgeous wife. Deets now girl!” Lily urges Samantha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I told Kamilah I want a child… perhaps children in the future… we argued  and she sounded so cynical about it and she didn’t want children Lil..” The young blood telling her bestie and can’t help shedding tears again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily looked at her best friend seriously . “ When did you start thinking about having  children? Don’t get me wrong girl … Ummm you know I can’t blame her… you guys are an extraordinary couple I mean not a typical couple…and Kamilah used to be by herself and asking her having a child must be a huge transition to her life much more of having children… granny is going to be grumpy…you know and I won’t think how grumpy she's gonna be … if that happens good luck to us bestie.” Lily mimicking Kamilah’s stoic behavior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha gently taps her bestie shoulder and laughs. “ Lil…stop it you are making me laugh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily plastered a wide smile on her face.“ Hey you’re laughing cos you know your wifey very well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Well I know my wife can be hard on anyone but she has a huge, kind heart inside of her that she only allows few people to see... “ Samantha forming a little smile across her face reminiscing how soft and sweet Kamilah can become if she is with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah I know how big Kamilah’s heart is and I also witnessed how she loves and cares about you. She has been around for centuries; she never was married but when your paths crossed she was convinced you are the one for her.” Lily attests of how the vampire adores her young wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never expected Kamilah would become my wife Lil… and I know she loves me.” The young blood acknowledges the truth, beaming a proud smile across her beautiful face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lily holds her the bloodkeeper’s hand and the  gamer vampire seriously gave advice to her best friend. “ And you know what does it mean ? You have a chance to convince your hesitant wife to have children one day… maybe not now…soon… maybe later … she would eventually agree with you… just give her time to process it… Don’t get too hard on her bestie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha’s giving a nod at the purple hair vampire and hugs Lily.“ Yeah, you’re right Lil… By the way thanks for being here with me tonight. I am glad I have you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am glad I have you too bestie… Don’t make me cry ..okay?” Lily embraces her tightly, comforting, “ Come on let’s drink more of that and let’s party on the dance floor girl!” Lily dragged Samantha on the dance floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vampire queen arrives at the upscale bar with a smirk as she begins to look around trying  to find her wife. She couldn’t find her but she finds Lily sitting at the counter of the bar sipping her drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Lily where’s my wife?” Kamilah asks her wife's closest friend with a commanding tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily nearly choked on her drinks, tilt her head over her shoulder and see Kamilah standing beside her. Eyes and mouth wide open in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Ohhh you!!... Kamilah!” Lily's mere reaction to Kamilah's presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it's me….now where is my wife?” Kamilah asks Lily again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ She is upstairs talking with a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ What did you say she is talking to a friend? And who’s that friend? Kamilah brows  furrowed trying to figure who’s a friend Lily is talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Her girl friend in college happens to be here as well so I give them a chance to catch up with each other.” Lily told Kamilah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ And you know the name of that girl?” Kamilah asked the purple haired vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Oh absolutely her name is Kiley. They have been friends since college.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Kiley ? Are you sure about that Lily?” Kamilah mind goes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yasss I am 100 percent Kamilah!” Lily raises her hands up in surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah grabs and holds onto Lily's elbow a little tight, bringing the younger vampire closer to tell her something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Kiley was my wife’s ex girlfriend… And I don’t like that idea of them talking by themselves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Oh is that so?” Lily acts innocently trying to convince the older vampire she does know nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Lily don’t give me that look… I know you know it…drop that act!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah walks towards the upstairs  Lily trailing behind her and the vampire queen wasn’t thrilled and is  greeted  to see her wife and Kiley hugging each other tightly.Heart beating so fast and chest tightening . Kamilah never imagined that she would feel this anger and pain seeing her wife in the arms of someone else. She intentionally clears her throat to grab their attention.Samantha feels they are not alone, turns her head and sees her wife standing near the entrance close to the stairs looking at them with serious and immeasurable pain and hurt across her gorgeous face. The COO vampire is shocked seeing Kamilah and she is looking so sad behind her is Lily biting her fingernails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Kamilah!.... ummm …” She couldn’t say anything in an awkward situation, tension is in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiley looked back and forth between the women inside the room with no idea what’s going on.. The mortal friend was the one to recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Oh Samantha your friends are here now… so catch up later I guess? Maybe for dinner next time … I’ll be here quite a little longer you know…” Kiley tells Samantha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire queen steps forward, puts her arm around Samantha’s shoulder bringing her wife closer and kissing her forehead and gives her a deep long kiss on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Well I think my wife is busy… she actually doesn't  have time  to have dinner with someone with an ex girlfriend.”  Kamilah didn’t miss a bit, telling Kiley off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way Kamilah Sayeed....Samantha’s wife.” The CEO, an ancient vampire Introduces herself and extends her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiley hesitating still shakes Kamilah’s hand. “ Nice to meet you Miss Sayeed… Kiley here…” the mortal introduces herself, young looking and beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well I know you Kiley… my wife mentioned you before… right darling?” Kamilah glances at Samantha still awfully quiet, staring back at her, intimidating her wife’s presence, can’t find words to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah slides her arm around Samantha’s waist holding her tight giving the impression she will not let anyone take her wife away from her. “ Actually it’s quite late now… we must  go home my love” The vampire queen declares,  it sounds more like a command. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Kiley shares  a concerned look at Samantha’s direction and glares  back at Kamilah and without hesitation offers some parted words to Kamilah. “ Sammie I didn’t know you developed liking someone who’s fucking controlling like your wife here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash the vampire queen moves like a blur cuts the distance and ready to grab the mortal’s neck but quickly Samantha anticipates her wife's action before she can hurt Kiley. She stops and holds her tightly with smoldering eyes and whispers to her wife’s ear.“ Kamilah don’t try to hurt her please! She did nothing wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire queen scoffs with furious eyes. “ I can’t believe this … you letting this pathetic mortal insult your wife just like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Lily moves forward placing her body in front of Kiley to prevent the mortal getting hurt and pushes her away from the furious vampire queen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Bestie please get Kamilah out her now… before this commotion gets escalating further!” Lily pleaded to her best friend. Samantha quickly holds her wife’s hand and firmly ushers her way out from the bar all the way to the parking lot, they manage to take a few steps until they reach where Kamilah’s fancy car was parked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both vampires hauling themselves inside the car with Kamilah taking the driver’s seat as she calmly starts the car’s engine and focuses on driving around the street of midnight in Manhattan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the bloodkeeper sitting beside her wife tilts the right side of her head in the rear side window of the car and deeply thinks, both of them are extremely quiet no one wants to start a conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a few minutes they arrive home, Samantha rushes inside the elevator quickly presses the elevator button leaving her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah saw what her wife did, shaking her head with amusement utters to herself. ” Immature woman...” She waits for the elevator for a few seconds and hauls herself inside and finally enters their penthouse and sees her wife standing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Samantha is facing near the wide window looking at the moon dimming outside the city. Kamilah steps closer to her wife and embraces her from behind kissing the latter’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ My love, I know you’re upset about what happened. I apologize for my behavior. You know I love you so much and I am thinking taking into consideration of us having a child hmmm… maybe children… I just don’t know how it will be possible but I certainly will give anything… everything if that's the only way making my wife the happiest woman in this world.” The vampire queen giving her a tone of sureness and so committing with all sincerity promises to her wife and slowly turns her to face her, embracing her lovingly and reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha leaned against her wife's warm embrace and looked up.“ Hmmm are you sure about it?  You now want to build a family with me? Have children?”  The COO intently asks her wife with a glint in her eyes of wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah giving Samantha’s small kisses on her forehead .“ Well… the things I do for love, what can I say?” Reassuring her lovely wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha’s face lights up, beaming with happiness and kisses Kamilah’s non stop and apologizes for her behavior as well.Looking deeply in each other eyes “ Hey baby I am so sorry for acting immature… I think I was really too hard on you… I am sorry I didn’t think about you and how difficult it can be to you having kids of our own.. I was feeling bad now for being so selfish, Kamilah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah puts her finger in her wife’s lips silencing the young vampire.“ Hush… it’s okay… forget it okay… what’s important now is to move forward and start thinking how we can build our family whenever it is possible my love.”  Then presses Samantha’s mouth firmly, who’s leaning into her comfort and assurance, moving together backwards, back into their bed to seal their love and promise to each other as their moans fill the air from their desires. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Find Hope in the Hopeless"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry I took a long while. I was sick at time, finishing school and also going through a hard time. I will be more active as much as I can now. I hope you enjoy this chapter and future chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a few days both women went to Raines Corp HQ to discuss the procedures with Adrian, his scientist team and doctors with Lily in attendance to give the couple her support. Adrian and his team affirmed very clearly to the couple that they cannot give any assurance on the possible side effects and not certain how Samantha’s body will process this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are moments that Kamilah looks so adamant and impatiently argues with the doctors however Adrian and Samantha pacify her. The bloodkeeper is fully determined to undergo this </span>
  <span>the procedure regardless of the outcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She signed the paper to let the doctors do the procedure but Kamilah insisted she needs time to process before putting her signature on the paper leaving the young vampire frustrated. Lily comforted her best friend while Adrian pulled Kamilah away outside the laboratory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Kamilah, your wife wants to do this, I think it makes sense that you have to do her wish isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah glares at Adrian with eyes in fury and muscles tensing, yells out at her longtime close friend. “Adrian, this is my wife that we are talking about here, someone who means the world to me… she is my  life … she is the reason why I am still breathing… what if ? Things went wrong and she will be like Rheya? She loses her own self?” The vampire queen helpless and defeated in her voice and her expression, her heart thumping from stress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian with a sigh and a sympathetic look across his face, giving Kamilah encouraging words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kamilah, if there is one person who knows how you feel that’s me.. I know the feeling of losing myself when I took my serum and very same feeling when I lost my wife and my boy. But you’ve to give in to what Samantha wants… you need to support her… as her lawful spouse…she needs you and she did so much for us… she saved us from Rheya and if this is what she wants you need to be with her…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah seems to take Adrian's words seriously as she contemplates what she needs to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is an air of melancholy surrounding her. She sits in the chair and buries her face on her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian quietly looks at her waiting for Kamilah to gather herself. The CEO tried to hide her tears. The senator pats Kamilah’s back gently comforting her without speaking any words. Kamilah deeply breathes and clears her throat, composes herself. “Come on Adrian let's get back inside!” Kamilah turns and walks towards the laboratory.Adrian’s eyes light up following his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that day the couple did sign the paper and was briefed by the doctors and the procedure went smoothly at the first stage which is getting both vampire women their blood with follicles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few months later, Samantha with Kamilah at her side visited RCHQ for the pregnancy procedure to be done. The young bloodkeeper is quite nervous but determination undermines her nervousness. While Kamilah is quietly in mixed emotions but decided to keep it to herself so Samantha won’t have any worries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, inside the huge conductive room equipped with new high advanced technology, the medical team consists of doctors and nurses gathered to start the procedures. Samantha wearing a customized hospital’s gown lying in a full-electric medical bed with Kamilah settled at the right side of the bed holding Samantha’s hand. The medical team administered  a sedative drug to put the young vampire to sleep while performing the necessary procedure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After an hour the procedure was done.Doctors explained everything to Kamilah of what might happen as soon as her wife would wake up. While Samantha remains sleeping with Kamilah patiently remains at her side waiting for her wife to wake up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens and Adrian and Lily slide inside. Adrian gently pats Kamilah’s shoulder and Lily goes on to hold her best friend's hand. “Hey Kamilah, how's the procedure going? Is she okay? Adrian with a worried look asked Kamilah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They told me the procedure went very well, they didn’t see unusual reactions but they are not sure yet how it would affect her system or  there would be some rapid changes in her system. So definitely we are all gonna find out when  Samantha wakes up.Hopefully the experiment will go well as we all expected.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily brushes her fingers slightly into Samantha’s hand and mutters some words. “ Ohhh guys I know my bestie is a tough badass vampire she can handle everything and I have no doubt about that,she once treed Gaius ass not to mention how she pulled out a desperate plan for us to escape from cuckoo-for-cocoa-puffs Casino mogul and how she single handedly got Rheya’s ass handed to her. She got this one, she is no chicken. This vampire is a legend and she is my bestie.”  The gamer vampire proudly recalled her bestie fighting spirit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah rolled her eyes and Adrian with an impressed smile on his lips agreed on the gamer vampire. “ Lily is actually right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah with one eyebrow raised glances at the purpled vampire gives her a rare compliment with a little smile. “ Well this is a very rare moment that I find myself agreeing with Lily. I supposed one of the few moments that Lily makes sense,mostly it was merely annoyance .” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily shaking her head laughing at Kamilah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while Samantha woke up with a weary look across her face, she looked around familiar faces surrounded her. Her gaze shifted to one person who held her hand and she would want to see. “ Kamilah…” Samantha with a husky voice calls her wife’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Samantha, how are you feeling?”    Asked Kamilah while lovingly caressing Samantha’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am very tired…. feeling so exhausted… I’ve never been so tired in my whole life.” Declares the young vampire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood queen, looking more worried than ever glances at Adrian and Lily, both showing concern to Samantha’s condition. For the first time the CEO is awfully speechless.She feels regretful of allowing her wife to be in this situation. Adrian is quick to acknowledge that Kamilah is expressing a lot of emotions right now, very few moments that he saw Kamilah looking weary and  defeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The senator vampire steps closer to Samatha confidently offers encouraging words. “Samantha when I took my serum I felt something strange..I wasn’t on my own self and after it ran off I was so extremely tired, very the same feeling you’re feeling right now..but what's a good thing on this one… you stay the same no strange things happening inside your system…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yass, my bestie… I agree with Adrian you didn’t wake up kicking our asses out here…no vampire flying out on the wall and crashing the window…so that’s a good sign… Kamilah what do you think?” Lily smiles at Kamilah trying to ease the high emotion surrounding the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The CEO vampire seems bewildered at the moment but she is aware that Lily is telling her something. Nods in agreement to Lily and quickly recovered and now back to her senses. Let out a deep breath and lean in closer to her wife and kiss her forehead gently. “I am sorry I am so helpless in a situation like this, but Adrian was right you seem alright , you did very well. You just need to take more rest...we will be right here at your side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Babe you don’t need to feel bad… it was me who wanted this… I was glad you supported me… so don’t be hard on yourself… I’ll do whatever it takes as long as you’re by my side.” Samantha gives her a warm smile, her reassurance to her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah edges herself closer to her wife and embraces her tightly like she won’t let her go, her heart feeling it flutter so fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a month of the procedure, nothing happened to Samantha the pregnancy test was negative, even after several attempts.The bloodkeeper, known for her stubbornness and persistence, continued to undergo the procedure to conceive in the following months and sometimes she gets agitated and depressed. There are moments that she throws her frustrations at work and with Lily, Adrian and even Kamilah is no exception. The struggle is taking a toll on Samantha's mental state and emotion.  Which makes the vampire queen worried at all times. And at one point Kamilah feels frustrated towards her wife's strange behavior and decides to bring up the situation to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One fateful day Samantha’s greatest dream came to fruition when she woke up alone in their lavish bedroom yet feeling tired, dizzy and the urge of vomiting. With her super vampire strength and speed, she ushered herself in their bathroom,looking at herself in the mirror she looks so pale though being a vampire isn’t unusual at all for their kind. Samantha suspiciously thinks and excitement shows across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes a pregnancy test, doing the usual thing in the bathroom to see the results of the test she’s taken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long moment of waiting what felt like forever in her mind, she looks through if there’s one or two red lines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only first seeing a single red line, her mind for a moment wanting to give up, until after angling to find any hope, she finally sees a second, “I’m... pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m pregnant. The words flew around in her mind, unable to fully take them in. After several tries, finally finding out you’re pregnant is a shock along with joy in her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I text her or- No! I wanna tell her in person… I wanna see the look on her face….. She waited as long as I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha waits for her wife to come home, after she rested a little more that left herself a smile on her face full of excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of doors opening, making Samantha jolt up and for a moment wanted to just run to her and yell she’s pregnant, but she contains herself as she walks quickly out of the bedroom with the test results behind her in hand and stops at the moment her eyes sees the sight of Kamilah, only the back of her figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah is in the kitchen with a glass of red crimson only half filled, but after just a couple of minutes, her body slowly whirls, her expression for a moment shows confusion, most likely wondering why she is up and Samantha should be resting and relaxing. Then her face changes into a welcoming smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bloodkeeper slowly approaches the Vampire Queen, a small smile on her face. She held Kamilah’s hands out for her to take and when she just stared at her wife, Samantha reached forward and wrapped your fingers around his hands. “Kamilah, I have a surprise for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah only blinked, her eyebrows rising upward. “Oh? You know you didn’t have to surprise me with such a gift. It’s not even our anniversary… or… Is… Wait what’s the occasion?” Asking with the corner of her lip twitches to smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha shakes her head, giggling in amusement. “ Nah not our anniversary, that’s still some months away. This is… actually gonna be better. I promise, just let me tell you I have something to give you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah attempted to return Samantha’s smile at her demands of him, but it only turned into a groan with her stoic expression, rolling her eyes, so she let her press on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kamilah…” The bloodkeeper Vampire squeezes her hands, then drops so she can reach behind her back and pull out the pregnancy test results. She took one of Kamilah’s hands again and held it open so you could place it into her palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” Kamilah’s eyebrows furrowed and she took the pregnancy test.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha gave her just long enough to glance at them before she smiles. "Kamilah, I took the test the 3rd time...” She waited for a moment and when he didn’t respond, you said, “I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah blinks several times. She stared at the 2 red lines, then glanced up at her wife to take in her hopeful expression, then looked back down at the test. Finally, she focused on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha didn't say anything and Kamilah’s hands began to tremble. She looked up at you again. “You’re pregnant?” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha nodded slowly, a smile appearing on her face. “I’m pregnant...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah stood still for a moment before matching her smile with one of her own, a short laugh escaped her lips. “You’re pregnant…. Oh my god. This....” She grabs her wife gently, pulling forward, her hands making their way up to take her hands into Samantha’s face. She watched her expression, then eagerly pressed her lips to the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she pulls away after a long joyful moment, Samantha feels tears trailing down her cheeks, choking back a sob, wrapped her arms around the Blood queen’s neck, and leaned her forehead against hers. “I can’t believe it,” she whispered, kissing her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah laughs almost in disbelief for a while, her arms now circling Samantha’s waist and pressing her body against her own. “A Little Miracle...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should give news to Adrian and Lily. I even wanna tell my family too, especially my siblings will be happy to know they’re gonna have a niece or nephew.” The Bloodkeeper Vampire smile goes wider that’s visibly showing joy and excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bloodqueen gives a nod of agreement and lets her go, “Of course, I am happy to give the news of the success of us being able to have a child.” She sighs shortly before adding, “I still can’t believe it worked. Adrian’s experiment actually was a success….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t believe it either, I can’t wait to let everyone know. I wanna make it like a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Next Day</b>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lily and Adrian arrive at the Sayeed’s Penthouse, Kamilah offers both vampires a drink, alcohol to be exact. Samantha’s steered clear of all alcohol and caffeine these past hours. Besides, even though there’s a glass in front of her as well, they didn’t know it wasn’t actually alcohol. It was just actually tea with several ice cubes floating, taking several sips to make it look less suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group keeps the conversation light, Adrian praising the work Samantha is doing for Ahmanet Financial and mentioning about Raines Corp company and his work as the Senator. Lily being teasing to him especially nicknaming him Grandpa or like Samantha giving the caucasian vampire Old Boss nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another moment of fun chat of teasing and short, recent stories, Samantha sits up and getting all 3 vampire’s attention, “Actually, Adrian, Lily, there’s a reason we called you guys to come visit us. I wanna confess something....” She glances at the Bloodqueen who gives her a brief nod with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” Lily queries, the smile dropping from her face in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! No. Nothing’s wrong. We just, we uh, Kamilah and I have something for you two.” she swallows hard and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah is grinning with pride next to her, but reaches out from a cabinet and pulls out two small packages. She hands it to Lily and Adrian, setting it in front of them. Both give a look of curiosity of why they give them a gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian looks back and forth between the two of them, one eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just open it,” Samantha pleads with amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both vampires gently pull off the little ribbon and unwrap the box, shuffling aside the tissues to pull out, both revealing a blue infant size hooded bodysuit with bear ears and a grey, short sleeve shirt. They lift it up and stare for a moment, the bodysuit’s text saying “Cool like my uncle Adrian” and the shirt saying “Auntie’s Bestie”  before both vampires meeting Samantha’s eyes and then eyes move to Kamilah’s with open mouths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup!” Like Samantha can read their minds knowing they’ll be uncle and aunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily almost trips on her feet to wrap her best friend in a hug, squealing loudly enough that neighbors could hear her.“Omg! This is the best surprise ever!” She pulls back, looking Samantha in the eyes. “No wonder you seem like you’re glowing! Oh! I’m so happy, I could cry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns to Kamilah next, squeezing her tightly before taking several steps back. Squealing, she claps her hands together. “Details, Bestie! How far along are you? Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl? Names. Have you thought about names yet?” Her talking sounds like it’s merely fast as her vampire speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha’s going wide, trying to process through all of Lily’s words, “Slow down, jeez girl. Kamilah and I just found out yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, wait! What are you drinking? That isn’t alcohol?” Adrian points at the glass in front of Samantha on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah chuckles, “Calm down Brother. I know she can’t drink Alcohol. I gave her tea instead.” Abscently giving Samantha a back rub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha glances at Kamilah and she holds her gaze for a moment with a quiet smile before her attention back on the other two vampires. “It’s early to know. I need to go to the hospital eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily picks up the grey shirt and smiles at it. “I’m so happy. Seriously... I could cry.” she mentions again, even as tears squeeze out of the corner of her eyes. “I knew this can happen eventually, I just didn’t expect it today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re happy too.” Samantha says. Kamilah wraps an arm around her shoulder and she leans into her. It's true; she’s never been happier in her life and also can’t wait to let her family know of the news, especially her siblings. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Raines Corp </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Several months later after some struggles with pregnancy, cravings, hormones, mood swings, throwing up and having morning sickness or nausea like normal pregnancies along with some appointments to make sure the child is ok. Life going on strong for the Sayeed Matriarchs, Adrian’s medical team arriving with the ultrasound machine puts a halt to their discussion. Greetings are exchanged and the doctor asks Samantha a few questions and makes notes in the chart to make sure the pregnancy is going well with no problem or side effects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah is already taking a hold of her wife’s hand for a moment, until Samantha drops her hand to adjust her shirt for the scan she put on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she gets settled, Kamilah moves closer and grabs her hand again, giving her a quick kiss, then one on the back of her hand and saying quietly, "I love you; and girl or boy- I promise I will always commit myself to you and our child."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking back tears, the Bloodkeeper whispers back, "I love you too." And gives her hand a gentle squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they bring their attention back to the doctor, she's focused on the image on the screen, and spends the next several minutes taking measurements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha and Kamilah are mesmerized by the sight, and while they can't quite figure out everything they see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right, everything looks good." The doctor nods in approval with a small smile before adding, “Do you want to know the sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Samantha responds immediately and Kamilah gives out a low chuckle with a smile. "We really wanna know for a while now." The young Vampire explains with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand," says the doctor with a nod. "Looks like we have actually not just one. You have twin boys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are both staring at the monitor in shock. Samantha's heart starts beating faster like it wants to jump out of her chest. " Twins? Are you… Serious?" Kamilah is the first to recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor laughs, pointing with her index finger, "Most definitely. There’s definitely two, the second one is kinda hard to see, but it’s there. Both are definitely boys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both look at the screen closely and then each other, wide smiles stretching across their faces. </span>
  <span>With the help of Adrian’s team, the procedure for Samantha to conceive has been a success and the couple expects fraternal twins as their first borns. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>After couple of months, in the Sayeed Penthouse  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Resting a hand on her swollen belly, Samantha raised an eyebrow as she looked at Kamilah as they’re sitting on the couch reading a baby name book. It was a book that Adrian and Lily had given to them along with other books about babies and now it seemed as they got closer to the due date they were going through it a lot, trying to find a name that would fit their sons or even one they both liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know we could name one of them Adrian like Adrian wants, except we can just change A to E so it’s Adrien," Samantha speaks her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're suggesting Adrien because you know Adrian be begging you to since he found out it’s going to be boys," Kamilah spoke as he lowered the book. " Then it will be weird when those two are in the same room and I call for them, I am seeing both heads turn to my attention."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bloodkeeper shrugged her shoulders as she kept her back towards Kamilah, "Maybe, I mean then it means we could also name another baby Jax or something you know…. Jax would love that too." she said knowing that well she probably was doing that.  "How about… Lysimachus?" she asked as she laid her head on the vampire queen’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lysimachus," The Senior Vampire said as she turned to look at her. "Lysimachus Sayeed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha gives a smirk as she nods her head, "Why not?" she sighed as she chewed on her lip. "I mean I thought maybe to honor your brother.... We could give Jax as his middle name or… Jaxon," Samantha suggested and Kamilah then give a surprised look for a moment at the slight difference of the names. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...” Then gives a short chuckle, Kamilah’s mouth changes to a small grin, eyes definitely show of approval like they’re smiling too, “I think that’s a good idea. Lysimachus Jaxon Park Sayeed”.  She muttered out the full name for one of their babies till she looks at her when a thought jumps in her mind. “But what about the other one? Not Adrien as first name, but maybe… as a middle name.” She asks, her expression turns serious still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I can use Adrien as middle then," Samantha “I was also thinking of egyptian names for the other baby. I thought maybe…. Jamal or Malik?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah makes a noise softly through her now closed lips at that which only made Samantha laugh before she gives her a smile. "Malik," Kamilah spoke after a moment of silence as she too smiled. "Malik Adrien Sayeed?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bloodkeeper gives an approving smirk, “I think it’s perfect. Hopefully Adrian would be fine giving our son his name as his middle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the BloodQueen finally gives out a short chuckle, “I’m sure he would approve and even know Jax. Wherever he is…. Heaven, Paradise, Afterlife. I’m sure he will be a proud uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As well as Lysimachus. I’m sure he feels the same.” Samantha places her hand on her wife’s thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah looks down, taking a hold of Samantha’s hand that was on her, “Thank you, really, I believe so too that Lysimachus would love his nephews.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, My Queen.” Samantha gives a comforting squeeze with their held hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Elder Vampire lifts their intertwined hands, placing a kiss on the young vampire’s back of her hand, “For I love you more, my Love.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "Hold You When Things Go Wrong"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>A month before due date</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah suggests firmly, “I should stay home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kamilah, you do NOT need to stay with me all the time!" Samantha was adamant in her protests when insisted that she needs to stay home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I do. Your due date is almost here and the baby could be born at any time now. Who is going to take you to the hospital when it is time?" Already her protectiveness and anxiety are clear in Kamilah’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha sighed, "I can take care of myself! There’s no more morning sickness at least."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not if you are in labor," Kamilah would not back down, trying to shut down the argument. Samantha was so stubborn sometimes, but knew she came by it honestly and had been just as stubborn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha threw her hands up in exasperation. Just because she was pregnant did not mean she could not take care of herself. Even Kamilah had been pushing for Samantha to have Adrian or Lily stay with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kamilah, my due date is for almost a several weeks; are you really going to stay for the whole time? You should go to work to help provide more and make a living for the children." Samantha again tried to get her Kamilah to be reasonable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Samantha, I was with you at the doctor appointment. I heard her say that you could give birth sooner than the due date and a chance that you could not carry the babies to full term. I am here and I am not leaving until after the twins are born. No more arguments, please!" The Eyptian Vampire felt as though she was arguing with a stubborn child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" I’ll be fine," Samantha replied and smiled weakly at her wife. She made eye contact, knowing that would be enough for Kamilah to back off from any questioning. Just then, the baby moved and Samantha let out a small gasp as she felt the kick in the ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah's eyes widened for a second and stepped forward, “Samantha ...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was not nothing, Kamilah," Samantha admonished. Samantha takes her wife's hand and places it on her abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah felt the next few kicks and smiled at Samantha. "Oh, the baby is moving again. Does it hurt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only when it kicks me in the ribs or spine," Samantha smiled back, jokingly even though technically that’s not exactly true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only response Samantha gets is Kamilah’s eyes rolling. The Vampire Bloodkeeper sighs and kisses her wife’s lips and hugs the older vampire, effectively shutting down the argument for the night. Wanting to not stress out about the babies and just be together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha went back to their room and prepared herself for bed. As she lay on the sheets, tears softly rolled down her face. Samantha knew that her body had been through hell, and that she had been told that she could not get pregnant in the subsequent visits. From her trauma, from the horrors she had endured in the past, wanting to find peace and knowing being with Kamilah and now having children has brought her to a life of happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha shook her head, trying to banish the memories and thoughts. Enough of the past, reliving it would not change the decisions she had made. She sat up as a small cramp crossed her abdomen. Oh, god! Every cramp, every small pain in her abdomen, every flutter inside her had nearly sent her into panic mode. She glanced down at her swollen belly and stood up slowly. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the distinct outline of a tiny foot just below her navel. One of the babies was stretching out and pushing against her abdominal wall was the source of the cramp. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Several days later</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha placed Kamilah’s plates on the table before suddenly wincing and grabbing her side with a heavy breath. Her wife was instantly at her side, with concern on her face. “Samantha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… f-fine,” the young bloodkeeper breathed. She was hunched over slightly, breathing deeply. Her hand rubbed roughly into her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re not,” Kamilah mumbled under her breath, reaching for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha lifted her hand to stop her with a weak smile, “I just need to lie down… I’m fine, hun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saman-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Trust me,” she sighed. She turned slowly and waddled from the room to go lie on the couch. Kamilah watches her leave with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear Samantha was trying to downplay her feelings since her third trimester of the  pregnancy. Throughout this process, and bloodkeeper had done so, she minimizes how uncomfortable or in pain she was for Kamilah’s sake. She knew her wife was over protective and she worries too much, due to seeing how hard she struggles, making her look fragile and weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah let out a slight huff and finished the table, moving in slower to ensure Samantha had some time to rest before she bombarded her with questions about what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Vampire Queen made her way into the living room, seeing her wife’s round frame laying on the couch. Her eyes were closed as her hands slowly circled her stomach. Samantha looked beautiful; her eyelids shimmers, her lips natural and slightly pouted, her hair parted down the middle with soft waves rolling over her shoulders. Gorgeous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My love, are you okay?” Kamilah asked, kneeling next to her resting wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha’s eyes fluttered open and looked over at her as a lazy smile grew on her lips, “I’m okay, thank you babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Bloodkeeper let out a slight sigh, “The boys was simply moving around. I believe they were ecstatic at the thought of dinner.” Samantha chuckled softly, but Kamilah didn’t share her laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they hurt you?” Kamilah asked. She, of course, wasn’t mad at her sons for what happened. She was more worried; babies were known to break ribs or mess up internal organs, especially most likely having traits of a vampire and that was dangerous for both mother and child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha frowned, “Kamilah-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Samantha, please. I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Kamilah pleaded; she grabbed her wife’s hand and brought it to her lips in a short peck before wrapping it in both of her own hands and pulling it into her chest. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… You shouldn’t have to beg to get me to answer you. I am trying. I swear to you, my Queen,” Samantha responded. She rubbed her bump some more, at already 8 months it was definitely noticeable. “Yes, they kicked me and yes, it hurt. They aimed right into my ribs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah let go of the breath she had been holding, “Does it still hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine now.” Kamilah eyed her and Samantha laughed lowly, “I promise you. It hurt when it happened, but the pain </span>
  <span>dulled and is gone now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah ran a hand through Samantha’s hair, a small smile on her lips. “Thanks for telling me, Sam. You can’t downplay all of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Hun. I will not next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Egyptian vampire pecked her lips before shifting down her body to be near her round abdomen, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to have a word with our princes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Aren’t I your princess?” Samantha laughed joking, trying to lighten up the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if we had a daughter I would, but I say it’s better to address you as </span>
  <em>
    <span>My </span>
  </em>
  <span>Queen, or…. Perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>My </span>
  </em>
  <span>goddess, My love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that the younger vampire did was roll her eyes with a forming smirk on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my sons. I’m so happy you’re moving around in there, knowing you’re so strong like the warriors you are, but please for your mother’s sake, be gentle–” she began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Samantha let out a loud huff, cutting her off. “Kamilah, you’re riling him up. He’s kicking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already a rule breaker,” Kamilah sighed with a slight smirk. “Where is he kicking?” Samantha rested her hand on the spot which was on her lower right side and Kamilah was thankful it was away from her ribs this time. The brunette rubbed the spot and her wife hummed in content, her eyes closing. Kamilah smiled at the little nudges that hit her palm and kept her soothing touches going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They love your voice,” Samantha murmured. “Always moving around when you talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Should I stop?” Kamilah asked with an arched eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, no,” the bloodkeeper retorted, her eyes still closed. “I think they may be settling down now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah nodded, she felt zero kicks against her hand. “Guess my circles put them to sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re about to put me to sleep as well,” Samantha replied, opening one eye to look at her with a slight grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, babe. We have dinner to get to,” Kamilah chuckled, standing up from her crouched position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha smiled up at her and held out her hand, “Would you please help me up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course my love,” Kamilah replied, helping her wife to her feet gently and pulling her into a warm hug. Samantha kissed her chin and settled into her embrace, her bump not allowing her to get as close as she liked. “Wait… is something burning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God!” Samantha yelped, ripping out of her wife’s embrace to rush to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They ended up getting takeout due to the horribly burnt meal they had slaved over all day and all of a sudden Samantha is craving something else. Despite another one of their dates going haywire, they were happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Later that night</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple lay together; Samantha was laying on her left side, one of the few positions she was comfortable in. Her brown eyes never left her wife's face. Kamilah sat up in bed, her laptop on her lap as she typed away, preparing the schedule for an upcoming meeting. Samantha continued to look at her lovingly as a hand rubbed Kamilah’s thigh soothingly under the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah’s once serious and concentrated face cracked a small smile and she looked down at her wife. “You’re staring, babe. Something wrong? I was just scheduling for my incoming meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing at all. You’re just beautiful and I love you. I feel the luckiest woman ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, but I was gonna say you’re the beautiful one and I’m the lucky one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha smiled brightly at her comment, “I haven’t been feeling beautiful as of late, so thank you for still thinking so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kamilah questioned, her face filling with concern. She closed her laptop and set it on her nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young vampire shrugged, pulling the covers up around her more. “This pregnancy has not done much for my self confidence, especially the past few weeks. The swelling, the stretch marks, the added weight everywhere. I just don’t recognize my body anymore, but I hope i’ll be able to be thin again. I’m so thankful for it and for the babies, but I feel less than beautiful, Honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah listened to her wife, quietly absorbing her words. The brunette knew this pregnancy had been far from a cake walk physically and emotionally, but didn’t think of the mental toll it could take as well. Samantha’s body had changed a lot and Kamilah could see why she was feeling insecure in her appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re stunning, my queen. Everything about you then and now is beautiful. I’m really sorry that you don’t think you are right now, but please believe me when I tell you that every piece of you whether it not be the same size, or is swollen, or covered in stretch marks is beautiful. I love you, Samantha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bloodkeeper looked at her wife with shining eyes, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Egyptian Vampire wasn’t done though; she smothered her wife’s face in soft kisses, making her giggle. She kissed her forehead, “God you’re the most beautiful flower.” Kamilah then moved her energy to her wife’s lips, “You’re so perfect to me, god.”The senior vampire breathed, capturing them in another love filled kiss. Samantha accepted every kiss with a wide smile and a laugh, feeling truly comforted by every caress of Kamilah’s lips to her skin. Her wife always knew how to make her feel beautiful and loved, even when her own mind got the better of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Kamilah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love you too. You’re so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You make me feel beautiful, inside and out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you are beautiful, inside and out,” Kamilah replied, tucking Samantha’s hair behind her ear, kissing her tenderly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha chuckled at her wife softly, placing another kiss to her lips. “You’re still so adorable, even after all this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamilah smiled broadly, cuddling into her wife, “And I’ll be for you for many centuries to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I don’t know what I would do without you,” Samantha sighed dreamily, holding onto her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I would do without you either, I am forever your Queen,” Kamilah replied, kissing her cheek. The wives held onto each other for a long while, still enjoying the feeling of each other’s skin. Their close proximity was a little cramped due to Samantha’s bump, but they couldn’t wait to have their sons join in on their cuddle time.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Next Day</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for hanging out with me Lily. It’s been a bit lonely since Kamilah has to stay in Ahmanet longer than usual today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all good Bestie. I was missing you so much. How could I say no to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After an hour and a half of watching some TV shows they could find on Netflix, "I'm going to go to that restaurant near here and get us some dessert," Lily said before readying herself to leave."Are you sure you will be ok?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, it wouldn’t take you too long anyways," Samantha responds with a nod, “Besides, I’m still really tired, I don’t feel like walking right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily nods, “Ok, I'll just take 10 minutes.” The purple hair vampire say before closing the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha felt herself beginning to nod off for what has felt like more than 10 minutes when whispers outside her door caught her attention. Quietly getting off the couch and walking that way, she stopped when he could understand the whispers. "I swear, she just left like 15 minutes ago. We'll break in, take the bloodkeeper and leave. Piece of cake." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha immediately bolted through the door while holding a hand on her pregnant belly. Desperately looking around, she had no other idea, but with seconds she had grabbed one of the hidden daggers that she kept and was gifted from her wife. There was nowhere to take cover, and no chance in a fight against more than one person if she waited for them and due to her condition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a breath with no other choice of trying to protect herself and her unborn children inside her as she closes her eyes for a second before her dark eyes turn bleeding red. She brings up her free hand, remembering her training from Kano, she readies herself with a psychic blast in her palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right when the first person kicks the door open, she sees a woman dressed in black fatigues with a mask covering her face, a sword in hand and Samantha did not hesitate to throw the psychic blast, throwing the figure back, hitting a wall that formed cracks from the impact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two more come in, but not before the bloodkeeper uses her telekinesis, moving several objects to hit them.. They would be hesitant now, and that would hopefully buy Samantha the time she needed as she quickly gets her phone to call Kamilah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When another figure comes in, she has a crossbow and points it at her, but the bolt was stopped before it even flew halfway by the telekinesis while quickly reaching out to get her phone with the adrenaline, trying to dial the number as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she holds the phone up to her ear, she hears stomps as the figure she was just dealing with trying to resist the psychic push against her, getting closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When suddenly, Samantha starts to feel a very sharp pain in her stomach, “No…. No.. Not.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Clenching her jaw, her teeth grinding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SUrrender  or else. Don’t… Make this difficult Bitch!” The enemy finally says something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha’s energy feels like she’s about to shut down. Her eyes start to blur, her head starts to spin, the arm she uses to do her telekinesis against the figure lowers down slowly while her other hand on her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please be strong for me babies, just a little longer…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body falls onto her knees, but she’s trying to keep herself up from falling all the way down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right when her telekinesis weakens, the enemy figures that she has the chance before her eyes widen open suddenly, a bolt pierce through from the back of her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Young Bloodkeeper eyes fluttering close, about to fall on the ground before she feels a pair of arms stop her from falling and a familiar voice saying her name ”Samantha!” that she could barely hear as darkness covers her vision to black.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please I hope again, you enjoy this. I will be posting a chapter or two a week or over</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>